


CALIDEZ

by narutinachan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha y Kagome vuelven a discutir, esta vez a causa de la bicicleta de la chica.<br/>¿Por qué a Inuyasha quiere que Kagome viaje subida en su espalda? ¿Por qué Kagome se niega a pesar de lo mucho que le gusta la idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	CALIDEZ

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí os dejo otro fanfic de Inuyasha.  
> Es corto, y al final creo que me ha salido un poco extraño, pero espero que os guste.

-¿Todavía estás enfadada Kagome?

-…

-Venga. No necesitas esa cosa.

-Sí la necesito. Me gusta sentirme independiente.

Inuyasha corría rápidamente con Kagome cargada a su espalda. Los demás se habían adelantado montados en Kirara, supuestamente, para reconocer el terreno. Pero ambos sabían que sus verdaderas intenciones eran dejarles solos para que así arreglaran sus diferencias.

-Pero cuando montabas en ella no hacías más que retrasarnos, de este modo podemos ir más deprisa.

-Claro, la velocidad. Como siempre a ti no te importa cómo me sienta, tan solo le das importancia a encontrar cuanto antes los dichosos fragmentos de Shikon – le echó en cara.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! – trató de defenderse cabreado.

-Pero lo piensas – sentenció.

-Eres una estúpida, cabezota y orgullosa con la que no se puede razonar.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, probablemente el ser más orgulloso del universo.

-Créeme, tú me superas con creces.

-¡Osuwari!

Inuyasha se calló de bruces a mitad de carrera, haciendo que Kagome sonriera con malicia y satisfacción. Con lo que no contó la chica fue conque ella también iba a caer al estar subida en su espalda, y eso fue lo que pasó. Su golpe se amortiguó en gran medida al caer sobre Inuyasha, pero sus rodillas golpearon contra el suelo, haciéndose unas raspaduras en ellas en el proceso.

 Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un quejido por el dolor que esto la provocó. A duras penas se quitó de encima de la espalda del hanyou y se sentó en el suelo doblando las rodillas delante de ella para examinar las heridas. Las raspaduras no eran muy profundas, pero no dejaban de dolerle y de salir sangre de ellas. Tenía que desinfectarlas cuanto antes.

Estaba a punto de levantarse, a pesar del dolor, cuando sintió que alguien la cogía en volandas. Cuando se quiso dar cuanta estaba en los brazos del hanyou y este corría rápidamente entre los árboles con ella, pero en una dirección distinta a la que seguían anteriormente.

Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente por la forma en que la cargaba Inuyasha, como si fueran una pareja de recién casados. Le miró el rostro de reojo, percatándose de la forma en que olfateaba el aire y movía sus orejas de perro de un lado a otro con expresión concentrada, seguramente buscando un río en el que pudiera desinfectarse las heridas. Cuando Inuyasha la miró también con expresión interrogante, ella se apresuró en desviar la mirada, sonrojándose aún más si era posible.

Nunca iba a entender a Inuyasha. Siempre estaba haciéndola enojar con sus comentarios y su pésima actitud; pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, como en ese momento, se comportaba de forma amable y gentil con ella. Ni siquiera había llegado a reclamarla por el “Osuwari” de hace un momento.

Inuyasha dio un último y gran salto, aterrizando junto a la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo que atravesaba el bosque. Depositó a Kagome con cuidado en el suelo, cogió el pequeño pañuelo que la chica había sacado de su bolsillo, le humedeció en el rio y con delicadeza y expresión concentrada comenzó a limpiar las heridas de la miko. Kagome dejó que lo hiciera sin rechistar.

Cuando una de las rodillas de la chica ya estaba limpia, Inuyasha rompió el silencio que había reinado entre ellos:

-Tonta. ¿Por qué nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos antes de hacer algo?

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró pesadamente. Ya había sido demasiada gentileza del hanyou para un día, no podía pedir más a un ser tan rudo como él.

-Claro, y eso me lo dice “Don impulsivo” – replicó con tono sarcástico.

-¿Vamos a empezar otra vez? – dijo Inuyasha con tono hastiado.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Kagome desconcertada por su repentino cambio de actitud.

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente, humedeció otra vez el pañuelo en el río y siguió con su tarea de limpiar la rodilla de Kagome.

-¿Por qué nunca podemos tener una conversación normal? ¿Por qué siempre estamos discutiendo por todo? – dijo con tono serio y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Kagome se sorprendió de que él también se hubiera preguntado eso. Inuyasha no era de los que se ponían a pensar en las cosas, más bien de los que actúan.

-Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo a ti. Después de todo tú siempre eres el que me saca de mis casillas y me hace enojar.

-¿Qué? Eres tú la que se molesta por todo. No se puede tener una conversación contigo sin que algo de lo que diga o haga te ofenda  – se defendió Inuyasha cabreado.

-Yo no discuto con nadie más que contigo, en cambio tú lo haces con todo el mundo. Eso demuestra que tú eres el cabezota con el que no se puede razonar – argumentó la miko cabreada también.

-¡Yo no soy cabezota, tú eres la cabezota! – gritó Inuyasha ofendido.

-¿A sí? Entonces, ¿por qué te pones tan pesado con eso de que valla subida a tu espalda sin darme ninguna razón para ello? Claro que al final has conseguido lo que querías permitiendo que ese  youkai destrozara mi pobre bicicleta – añadió con tono sarcástico y molesto.

-Tonta. La razón por la que te quiero cerca es que lo que más me importa es tú seguridad. Esa carroza de acero no me importa lo más mínimo. Es más, la odio porque te da una escusa para alejarte de mí. Si vas montada en mi espalda puedo protegerte al instante si se presenta algún peligro, pero si vas en esa cosa y nos atacan puede que en el tiempo que tarde en reaccionar ya estés muerta. ¿Tienes idea de la tensión que tengo que soportar en esas situaciones, estando pendiente de todo para que nada nos pille desprevenidos? Y, a pesar de todo, aquella vez casi no llego a tiempo de salvarte. Así que no me pidas que me arrepienta de haber salvado tu vida en vez de a esa cosa, porque no lo haré. ¡A partir de ahora irás siempre bien cerca de mí para que pueda protegerte, y me da igual lo que digas porque no pienso dejarte morir! – sentenció el hanyou con un tono serio y amenazador que no daba lugar a réplicas.

Kagome se quedó sin palabras y conmocionada en el sitio, sorprendida por el repentino ataque de sinceridad de Inuyasha. Sabía que el hanyou se preocupaba por su seguridad, pero nunca lo había dicho tan abiertamente, y mucho menos gritado como ahora. Por un lado se sentía intimidada, pero por otro lado feliz, muy feliz. Feliz de saber que era tan importante para Inuyasha.

Vio como Inuyasha empezó a calmarse al ver que ella no le contradecía ni replicaba nada al respecto, para después ponerse rojo como un tomate y voltear el rostro dándola la espalda para ocultar su expresión. Al parecer acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y ahora estaba avergonzado. Kagome soltó una pequeña risita divertida, que pasó inadvertida para el azorado hanyou. Había hecho un gran descubrimiento: la próxima vez que quisiera que el cabezota de Inuyasha fuera sincero respecto a algo solo tendría que desesperarle y este le acabaría gritando toda la verdad a la cara. Podría resultar un poco peligroso hacerle enfadar hasta ese extremo, pero merecería la pena si podía volver a escuchar palabras como las que acababan salir de su boca.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Inuyasha se incorporó para después agacharse de espaldas en frente de Kagome.

-Monta. Tenemos que alcanzar a los demás antes de que se preocupen y vengan a buscarnos – habló Inuyasha sin girarse para ver a la miko a la cara.

-Sí, es cierto – concordó Kagome, levantándose del suelo con un poco de dificultad debido a las heridas de sus rodillas y apoyándose en la espalda del hanyou.

Inuyasha se enderezó, levantando a la chica con él y comenzó a correr entre el bosque saltando de un árbol a otro.

Kagome lo dudó por unos segundos, pero después se decidió a hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. No creía encontrar un momento mejor que ese. Así que abrazó al hanyou por el cuello tímidamente y apoyó la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, de modo que ambos rostros quedaba casi uno al lado del otro. Sintió como el cuerpo de Inuyasha se tensaba por su sorpresiva y atrevida acción. Ella, avergonzada, estaba a punto de volver a su posición inicial, cuando sintió que Inuyasha se relajaba y la agarraba más firmemente de los muslos sin quejarse ni mostrar incomodidad por la nueva posición. Kagome sonrió feliz, cerrando los ojos y afianzando su abrazo sobre el hanyou.

Ella siempre que podía se negaba a ir montada en la espalda de Inuyasha; pero no era porque la disgustara tener esa cercanía con él, más bien todo lo contrario, la gustaba demasiado. Tenía miedo de encariñarse aún más con Inuyasha y que después la separación, cuando este decidiera irse finalmente con Kykio al infierno, fuera aún más dolorosa.

Una lágrima rebelde se escapó de los ojos de la miko. Inmediatamente sintió como Inuyasha movía nervosamente sus orejitas y la miraba de reojo. Ella se apresuró a limpiarse con una de sus manos y sonreír levemente al hanyou para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien, aunque en realidad no fuera así.

_La verdad es que es inútil tratar de distanciarme de Inuyasha. Ya estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Así que aprovecharé al máximo todo el tiempo y toda la atención que pueda obtener de él._

Kagome se acomodó mejor en la espalda de Inuyasha sintiendo la calidez que la proporcionaba.

_Cuando la calidez de su cuerpo desaparezca yo moriré con él, ya que él es el sol que da calor y luz a mí vida. Hasta entonces permaneceré a tú lado Inuyasha, todo lo cerca que tú me dejes._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.


End file.
